


Квартира

by j_m



Series: Квартира [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m/pseuds/j_m
Summary: Кайдо, Инуи и Акуцу жили вместе уже три недели. За это время к ним два раза вызывали полицию и один раз скорую.





	Квартира

 

 

_– Теперь выбери себе икрана. Ты почувствуешь его. Если и он выберет тебя, действуй быстро. У тебя одна попытка, Джейк._  
_– А как понять, что он меня выбрал?_  
_– Он захочет тебя убить._

_Аватар_

  
  
\- Отпусти косяк, ну! Отпусти… я кому… говорю. Да-авай. Уже поздно и тебе пора уходить!  
\- Нет уж, я остаюсь с вами.  
Акуцу уже пять минут пытается плечом выдавить Инуи из квартиры, Инуи против, поэтому несколько застрял в проеме, звездочкой. А так как роста в Инуи много, а дверные проемы в Японии все же рассчитаны на среднестатистического японца, то…  
\- Инуи! Ну мать же твою, ну головой-то ты куда уперся, это не по правилам, ты, скотина очковая!  
\- Какие правила, Акуцу, правила надо сначала обговаривать. Перед… соревнованием.  
Акуцу что-то бурчит и пытается сложить Инуи как-то покомпактнее. Чтобы влез в проем. Но пока Акуцу отцепляет одну руку, Инуи перехватывает косяк другой рукой, пока Акуцу сдвигает в сторону от двери одну ногу Инуи, тот…  
\- Да не лягайся ты!  
Тот отбивается другой ногой.  
\- Предлагаю вернуться к столу и все обсудить.  
\- Вот я тебе сейчас по почкам дам, посмотрим, что ты скажешь.  
\- А это уже неспортивное поведение, Акуцу, тебе должно быть стыдно.  
\- Да спорт-то ты здесь где увидел?!  
\- Смени опорную ногу и еще десять минут в таком же темпе - и можно зачесть как общую разминку перед сном, а по калориям… Ауч!  
\- Всего доброго и заходите как-нибудь еще! Потом.  
Хлопает входная дверь, и Акуцу, с чувством выполненного долга, возвращается в комнату. В комнате на диване сидит Кайдо и с мрачным видом разливает чай.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Он первый начал! – Акуцу плюхается на диван и приобнимает Кайдо за плечи. – Зато у нас с тобой сегодня…  
\- Придурок, у Инуи есть ключи, а на цепочку дверь ты не закрыл.  
Щелкает замок, Акуцу чертыхается и срывается с дивана в коридор, но поздно.  
Кайдо пододвигает к себе третью кружку и наливает чай и туда.  
  
***  
Кайдо, Инуи и Акуцу жили вместе уже три недели. За это время к ним два раза вызывали полицию и один раз скорую.  
Скорую, это когда Инуи испытывал очередной рецепт, но у него что-то пошло не так, причем еще до употребления напитка внутрь, и… в общем, ту майку и штаны Акуцу отстирать так и не удалось, а медикам еще долго снилась, наверное, эта сцена: носящийся кругами и задорно матерящийся смертельно раненый (судя по количеству крови на нем и вокруг) парень, с которого эта кровь еще и все еще льется. И в середине этого спокойно стоящий другой парень, в очках и лабораторном халате, и что-то записывающий. А потом, на очередном круге, вся кровь резко поменяла свой цвет на ярко-зеленый под обрадованное «Ага!» от парня в очках… Говорили, что стажер, выехавший с этой бригадой на свой первый вызов, потом перевелся работать в морг: там, дескать, все спокойно и никаких сюрпризов.  
Но Кайдо тогда был на смене, и поэтому про скорую узнал от соседей. А вот визиты полиции заставал лично.  
В первый раз участковый пришел сразу на новоселье, вызванный бдительными соседями справа. Точнее, на окончание новоселья, когда Акуцу в первый раз и попытался выпихнуть Инуи из квартиры с остальными гостями. Ну, вдруг никто не заметит, а уж Кайдо-то Акуцу найдет, как отвлечь. Соседи тогда не оценили дружеские подколки (как потом объяснял Акуцу полиции) двух приятелей. Но все удалось утрясти: все же в договоре на квартиру стояли все три фамилии, да и немного сказалось то, что Акуцу, в азарте, пробил косяк ударом голой руки прямо в сантиметре от головы участкового.  
Второй раз участковому звонили уже соседи слева. Именно с их стороны и располагался в квартире санузел, из которого, по словам соседей, были такие звуки, будто там кого-то убивают. Как сказал Акуцу из-за двери туалета прибывшему участковому, убивать тут кого-то будут, но чуть позже, как только он, Акуцу, из этого туалета выйдет, и - «видите того урода в очках, можете его пока описать при жизни, потом будет трудно восстановить морду для опознания и похорон». В этот раз ситуацию спас Инуи, который угостил полицейского немного разбавленной версией того, из-за чего не выходил «к гостям» Акуцу. А так как туалет был уже занят… Кайдо полицейскому дверь наружу открыл оперативно и уточнил, что убьет этих придурков сам и приезжать больше не нужно.  
Те тогда неделю проходили с синяками: Акуцу под левым глазом, а Инуи под правым. Участковый больше и правда не приезжал, а как Акуцу и Инуи договорились с соседями, Кайдо предпочитал не узнавать.  
И, к слову, в той бригаде скорой работал брат жены участкового.  
  
***  
Акуцу внимательно рассматривает лист формата А4, весь исписанный мелкими иероглифами, висящий на холодильнике.  
\- Кайдо! Эй, Кайдо, че это за фигня? Мне кранты. Этот мне меню составил и список упражнений. Персональный. После такого кто-нибудь выживал вообще?  
  
***  
Инуи на день рождения получает в подарок мотошлем от Акуцу.


End file.
